A Trip Around the World and Back Again
by writerdude3000
Summary: SCREW THE WEEKLY THING! I will update when i want! This is a story about some of the non main characters (cuze they never have a story about them) but don't worry, if you can't live wo Zack, Freddy, and that gang they are in there too! READ IT! PLZ! R&R!
1. Not Your Average Tour

xX... This is the beginning of my Weekly Serial! ENJOY! ...xX  
  
NEW JERSEY Smoke on the Water rang out all over Dewey Finn's apartment/School of Rock after School Program. It was a wet, end of spring day, as the band warmed up. In a corner were the Roadies, getting the effects ready for the upcoming gig in the city. The backs up singers were choreographing a new dance for Tangled, by Maroon 5. Security was testing new devices and the groupies were working on the lay out for the new School of Rock website, already they had used dozens of pieces of paper trying to draw a good layout. Dewey was in the kitchen fixing some drinks for everyone when all of the sudden he yelled at the top of his voice, "SUMMER! GET YOUR MANAGER ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Summer looked scared as hell; she cautiously made her way to the kitchen where Dewey was holding a piece of paper that had come in the mail.  
  
"Summer, come 'ere, read this," an exited Dewey motioned for Summer to come closer. Nervous she took baby steps in getting closer to Dewey; finally, she snatched the sheet off paper and sat up on the counter reading it. For 5 minutes Summer read, and re-read the letter, all the while Dewey was staring at her expectantly.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Dewey.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's great! We have to do it!" Summer jumped up, "THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! OH MY GOD!!!" Summer danced a little jig with Dewey as they celebrated their success.  
  
THE THOUGHTS OF GORDON INFANTE: Dad wasn't coming home tonight; I know that, Mom knows that, I also know that Dad wasn't ever coming home again. Mom denied it, saying he was working on a big deal to get us out of Jersey and into the City. I know that deep down, Mom was facing the reality that Dad had just gotten up and left. Left them for god damn dead. Mom couldn't get over it, she was way to optimistic. I had gotten over it though, damn the torpedoes! On with life! I couldn't go home after school anymore, Mom would pretend she hadn't been crying and lie about getting a phone call from Dad, it suited me fine, I went over to Marco's house, and at least his dad didn't walk out on the family. At least his family was in one piece. Fuck my family! I'll live with Marco! I can't though, I just can't leave Mom alone, and she'd crack up into many pieces and probably kill herself or something drastic like that. So I'm stuck with a dysfunctional family, great, I can't wait! When does the band go on tour again? END THE THOUGHTS OF GORDON INFANTE  
  
Zack was jamming a solo as Katie tuned her bass when Summer burst in, all smiles,  
  
"OK everyone! Quiet down, good news, quiet please... EVERY SHUT THE HELL UP! There, that's much better, I have some great news!"  
  
The band was now all ears, great news, that didn't come every day. Dewey came in with cold sodas for everyone, humming as he did, "Go on Tinkerbell; do not let me deter you from your rousing speech!" Summer punched him on the shoulder. "As I was saying, this summer we have been invited to play a WORLD TOUR!" Before Summer could go on the band broke up into huge conversations, screams, and cheers, everyone immediately began talking about their plans. Minutes later everyone was quiet again, "But here's the deal. We have to raise $2,000 before we can go, this covers concert cost, and the company will pay for everything else." Everyone groaned, no one had anything close to even pooling up to $2,000.  
  
"Great," Groaned Eleni.  
  
Gordon sat in wonder, just we he had wished for, a chance to get away!  
  
"We have to find out way's to make some money... Any ideas?" Summer asked the band.  
  
"We could have a bake sale!!!" chirped Michelle. Summer frowned,  
  
"A bake sale that raises $2,000? What are we gonna sell, Caviar?" Michelle's smile was bitch slapped off her face and she slouched down into her chair.  
  
"A concert?" suggested Zack?  
  
"We are playing one soon, it's non profit though, we can't get another one together quick enough," commented Summer.  
  
Everyone shot out idea's, all were nixed by Summer with some clever way of finding a way out of them. Gordon was lost in thought, calculating in his mind, finally he raised his hand. Everyone was so busy chatting and screaming that no one saw him, after a while Gordon just put his hand down, to shy to even think about yelling to be heard.  
  
THE THOUGHTS OF MARTA HALE Poor, poor, Gordon, he just rose his hand to suggest something, I saw him! Everyone was so busy arguing that no one noticed him, I feel horrible! After all he does for us, no one even notices him! That's so depressing! Maybe I'll tell Dewey after practice. END THE THOUGHTS OF MARTA HALE  
  
The arguing went on for at least another half hour until everyone, fresh out of ideas, fell silent. Gordon slowly raised his hand.  
  
"GORDON?? WHAT?? MAKE IT QUICK!" Summer snapped.  
  
Gordon looked like he was about to cry, but he sucked in his courage and spoke, "I can record the band using my computer and some new software I got for my birthday, we can make professional CD's, sell some of them, then sign some of them and put them on EBAY or something."  
  
There was an eerie silence through out the practice room. Dewey jumped up and grabbed Gordon,  
  
"YOU ARE A GENIUS! Why didn't you say that earlier?" Dewey asked.  
  
"Dewey, I'm in 8th grade, please, don't try and lift me up," Gordon quietly asked Dewey. Obliging, Dewey set Gordon down. He dusted himself off and told the band, "Meet tomorrow for recording, the CD's will be out on Monday at Record Place CD's, down the corner."  
  
Everyone cheered! "YEAH, GORDON THE GENIUS!" Gordon walked home with the happiest feeling in his heart.  
  
.......................................  
  
"You're going WHERE?" Freddy Jones's Mom spat.  
  
"A world tour this summer, calm down Mom, Dewey will be there to chaperon."  
  
"No, no, and no, you can't go!"  
  
"Why not? It's a WORLD TOUR Mom! That doesn't come around every day! You're just jealous! And ya know what? NEWS FLASH: you don't own me at all, bitch!" Freddy ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Freddy Jones, you come back her now! Right now! We can... uh... work this out!" Veronica Jones called up the stairs.  
  
But Freddy wasn't listening at all; he was on AOL instant messenger. The only person on from the band was Marta. Desperate he IM'd his cousin. BadAssDrummer: was ?  
  
FlyingPixieGurl101: nm, u?  
  
BadAssDrummer: parents wont let my go! :o  
  
FlyingPixieGurl101: bummer, i havent told mine yet, lol  
  
BadAssDrummer: dont!  
  
FlyingPixieGurl101: lol, nother fight w/ the units?  
  
BadAssDrummer: yea  
  
FlyingPixieGurl101: suxs, u can come over if ya want. I'll call Zack and you guys can sleep at my house. My dads out o town & my mom wont care  
  
BadAssDrummer: tight cuz! b right over! L8er  
  
BadAssDrummer: signed off  
  
Finally his cousin was good for something. He grabbed some clothes and shoved them in his back pack, heading out the door,  
  
"Where do you think you're going mister?" Veronica Jones was sitting at the table, "We are grounded for bad language use," she was calm as can be sipping her tea. Freddy couldn't take it, "Man, do I want to curse so loud! Go do dad or something women!" Freddy stammered and slammed the screen door behind him, running the five blocks or so to Marta Hale's neat little two story house.  
  
"Freddy, over here!" Marta called from the back porch. She was sitting on the back porch in a rocking chair; Zack was sitting next to her on another rocking chair. "What were they doing??" Freddy laughed inside himself.  
  
"Thanks so much for letting me spend the night," Freddy hugged his cousin, she was helpful! Thought Freddy. They went inside and into Marta's room. She was just like a guy, easy to hang out with a fun, but always a girl inside. Her room wasn't painted but was covered with posters of her favorite actors, movies, bands. "OK, you guys are gonna sleep down the hall in my brothers old room, kay?" She pointed off, "But first, let's play some games," She smiled deviously.  
  
"Oh no," said Freddy, backing away, "not THE game?"  
  
"Yes, THE game, everyone, sit on my bed, we are gonna play a good old fashioned game of Truth or Dare!" She chirped. The door bell rung, it was Alicia; Marta had invited her over to play, the devil she was.  
  
They sat on the floor, silent, watching, waiting for Marta to start the game  
  
"Alicia, truth or dare?" Marta said, quietly.  
  
"Hmm... Truth," Alicia said.  
  
"Ok, who do you like?" Marta smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, you bitch, just wait until I get my hands on you!" Alicia smiled.  
  
"Answer it!" Marta reminded Alicia of her duties.  
  
"OK, Zack," she blushed and looked away.  
  
"Zack, truth or dare?" Freddy asked Zack.  
  
"Dare," Zack said.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to kiss Alicia," Freddy smirked.  
  
"Oh, no! No! NO! NO!!!!" Alicia yelled as Zack pecked her on the cheek. She shut up.  
  
"Marta! TELL THE BOY'S TO GO TO BED!! Alicia, are you sleeping here tonight?" Mrs. Hale called from the kitchen.  
  
"No, Ma'am, I'm leaving," Alicia gathered her sweat shirt and went out the door, "BYE MARTA! BYE ZACK, BYE FRED!" She yelled and hurried off down the street to her house.  
  
"MARTA!! GOOO TOO BED!" Lisa Hale yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"There is a computer in your room, get on aim!" Marta smiled and shoved the boys out of her room.  
  
They boys went into their room, turned the light off, and got on AIM. (Not) surprisingly, Marta was on.  
  
GuitarBite5: yo down the hall  
  
FlyingPixieGurl101: hey r u pumped for the tour zack?  
  
GuitarBite5: hell ya, cant wait!  
  
AOL ADMINISTRATOR: automated message: mom says get off!  
  
FlyingPixieGurl101: I hate that, ttyl  
  
FlyingPixieGurl101 has logged off.  
  
GuitarBite5 has logged off.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Gordon, Honey, I got a phone call from Dad! He say's he's almost got us into an apartment on Park Avenue!" Dia Infante smiled as her son, Gordon, walked through the back door. Dia was looking at pictures, her face streaked with the reminiscence of hot tears. Gordon put his laptop case on the table, kissed his mom, and went upstairs to his room. Gordon was really tired; he went to his desk and unlocked a drawer. Inside were a case of blank CD's and some costume jewel case paper. He counted the CD's: 98. He took off his shirt and took off his contacts; he pulled on an IPOD shirt and collapsed into bed in his jeans. His mind was filled with thoughts. Worst off all, Gordon, quiet little Gordon, was falling in love with singer Marta Hale. That's all he could think of, Marta- Marta- Marta! But he knew that she was in THE band so she was too good, for roadie Gordon. Gordon stopped In the middle of his thoughts.  
  
Wow, He was really a pessimistic person! He laughed out loud. Him, falling for Marta? He must be high, Gordon bolted up, he had forgotten to do his homework for Monday. It was already Saturday! Worried and mad at himself he went to his desk and began scribbling out equations, how stupid of him to forget to do his homework on Friday! He never forgot! Oh well, he thought, I guess school isn't the only thing on my mind anymore.  
  
He smiled and went back to equations... Happy with what HE was, not at all dissatisfied with himself. But all he could think about was Marta! On question 5 he put Marta as the answer!  
  
"GORDO! GO TO BED, I AM, DON'T FORGET TO SHOWER TOMORROW!!" Dia laughed, went up to her room, sat down on the bed, and broke into a fit of tears. Eric Infante had called today, but only to say, he was mailing divorce papers and that she wasn't invited to his wedding but Gordon would be getting an invitation. She cursed him out and hung up on him, crying harder than ever. Gordon heard his mom sobbing but couldn't bring himself to go over and comfort her in her room. He went down to the kitchen, got a glass of water and his laptop, went up to his room, plugged in his charger for his laptop and fell into bed, forgetting to turn the light off.  
  
xX... that's the end of next week! Check back next Sunday or Saturday! Hoped you liked this weeks edition! ...xX 


	2. Rules of Fundraising

xX... SCREW THE WEEK THING, I'M GONNA UPDATE WHEN I WANT!!! I know it's not that good but...yeah... live with it, I'm trying to think! ...xX  
  
New Jersey  
  
Morning came oh too quickly and soon little Marta Hale's alarm was raising hell. Marta slammed her hand down on the little box,  
  
"Who knew, that such a little box could make such a friggin loud noise!?" Marta thought to herself. She got up and thirstily gulped down the small glass of water on her little nightstand, quenching the dry, scratchy thirst that settled deep down in her throat during the night.  
  
It was 6 o clock in the morning; Marta was wearing her soft blue pajama bottoms and a soft creamy colored tank top. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Morning always comes way to quickly when you have a long day ahead of you. Marta went down the hall and banged noisily on Zack and Freddy's door.  
  
"GET UP SLEEPY-HEADS! SCHOOL!!" She shouted and ran towards the only bathroom on the second floor, slamming the door and safely locking it.  
  
She let the hot water run all over her dry, dirty skin as she heard Freddy pounding on the bath room door. Marta chuckled, Boy was this gonna be fun! She thought. Once out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself, opened the door and ran back to her room. Freddy leaped into the bathroom closing the door behind him.  
  
"Guys, I was kidding, it's Saturday!!" Marta yelled down the hall. She heard a scream from Freddy.  
  
"You...You... Son of a b..." Freddy started to yell. Marta couldn't help cracking up, she began giggling non-stop. Freddy approached her,  
  
"Stop Freddy, ahh!!!" Marta screamed as Freddy leaped on her and began tickling her to no end. Marta shrieked and screamed until Zack wearily emerged from his room. He looked like a hermit living in a cave, asleep for the past 10 years. His hair was everywhere, his shirt was longer on one side, and his boxers were ruffled and wrinkled.  
  
"Zack, dude, go take a shower," said Freddy stopping the attack on his cousin.  
  
Zack looked around, blinked, looked very confused, and walked silently into the bathroom  
  
"Woah, not a morning person?" Marta laughed, looking at Zack.  
  
"Apparently not," Freddy laughed and went into his let room.  
  
Half an hour later Zack, Freddy, and little Marta were sitting on the couch, each with a bowl of cereal in their laps, flipping the channels, looking for something other than Bob the Builder to watch on the beautifully warm, sunny, Saturday morning.  
  
"Oh, just find something!!!" yelled Marta after a while.  
  
"I'll go pick something from the DVD closets, you gotta have something," said a much rejuvenated Zack.  
  
He set his bowl of cereal on the table and got up, went to the cabinet and grabbed something at random.  
  
"Will and Grace season one," Zack said, taking the DVD out of the case.  
  
"Great," said a sarcastic Freddy.  
  
"Just slip it in," Marta called to Zack, who was fiddling with the DVD player.  
  
They watched two episodes of Will and Grace until Freddy was on the verge of becoming a homicidal homophobic maniac, Marta stopped the DVD. Freddy breathed a sigh of relief. The door bell chimed throughout the house.  
  
"I GOT IT!!" yelled Marta, as she leaped up and ran towards the door. It was Katie.  
  
"Hey, Kate," Marta smiled.  
  
"Hi Marta, Zack...Freddy," she looked behind Marta and waved, "what have you been doing naughty girl, having an orgy?" Katie laughed.  
  
Marta slapped Katie, not very hard, but enough to sting.  
  
"Sorry," Katie replied sheepishly, "I just IM'd Gordon and he said that the recording session will take place in an hours at his house, kay?" Katie replied, no fully recovered from the sting of the slap, "and Marta?" she whispered, "I know what happens at an orgy, don't lose track of time!" Katie smiled. Marta hit her harder, "OUCH!" Katie yelped.  
  
"With my cousin?" Marta questioned, "EWWW!!"  
  
Katie laughed even harder, "Bye, see ya soon!" Katie called as she went down the narrow walk that lead from the house to the sidewalk.  
  
"GUYS! We gotta go to Gordon's in an hour, move off your lazy asses!" Marta yelled. Zack and Freddy got up, put their dishes away, said good-bye to Marta and headed for Zack's house. ................................................................................................................  
  
THE JOURNAL OF MARCO HOSEY (written by Marco so those sp. mistakes are on purpose! DUHHH)  
  
Hey Journal,  
  
Ah the life of a roadie. All we do is eat, sleep, and put on cool special affects! Suxs doesn't it?? ;) Today we are recording our hits at my best friend in the worlds house: Gordo. Poor Gordo though! Hes hopelessly in love with Marta Hale. Cute little Marta Hale. There is just one problem. I cant stop thinking about Marta Hale. I can't help it, she haunts me, in my dreams, I think of her, during band practice when im supposed to be testing the smoke machine, I just stare at her, stare, and stare until she looks at me and I pretend im busy. But its ok, no one ever notices me. Everyone loves this band but me, no one would even care if I dropped off the face of the planet! Probably only Gordo and Dewey. NEWAY, now I have to go and help Gordo record the stupid music. Maybe something will happen during this world tout and I'll realize the secret, the secret that every man seems to know but me... lost and confused Marco. Bye for now, marc  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Gordon Infante looked around his room one more time, everything was neat (ish), his bed was moved a little to the side so all the musicians could play, his laptop was sitting on his desk, and a small blue microphone was hanging from the ceiling, it was barely holding on, Gordon had furiously tapped it up in a mass of scotch tape, duct tape, and sticky mucus/spit/elbow grease type mixture. IT WAS NASTY! Gordon was wearing his beanie, and his favorite black IPOD shirt. (not the white one he wore to bed!!!) Dia was out of the house for the day, shopping, with whatever government money she could get, the house was neat and clean, and very spacious so everyone would have room to do their...thing... It was the first time anyone had even been on the block where Gordon's small, barely two story, house sat on a tiny lot. Let alone go inside of it. At 11 o clock sharp the door bell rang. Summer, thought Gordon.  
  
"Hey Summer, come on in," Gordon managed a smile. Summer hugged him and thanked him a gazillion times before actually entering the house, checking it out, and heading upstairs to work on the papers needed for the tour. Over the next half hour people trickled in, ending with Dewey and Marco (Marco had gone to help Dewey bring the BRAND SPANKING NEW roadie equipment that head roadie, Marco, had purchased with the roadie fund, a portion of donations made to the band, basically- all the band members parents gave some money once and they were still spending it)  
  
"ROADRUNNER!! Are you ready to ROCK!!!" Dewey screeched as Marco and him carried in the equipment.  
  
"Marco," Gordon smiled as his best friend went in the house and upstairs. Only Marco had been to Gordon's house. Dewey went upstairs too, after a while (not before raiding the snacks that Gordon had slaved over for later!)  
  
The actual musicians and Summer were all in Gordon's room, the rest of the band were all scattered throughout the house. Gordon finally came in.  
  
"Hey guys, ready?" Gordon asked, clapping his hands together and going over to his laptop. There were shouts of YES! And LETS ROCK! from the band and Dewey. Gordon popped in MAC Garage Band. The program came up and Gordon set it up quickly.  
  
"Ready?" Gordon asked, "Hi! This is a test! La la la strait A's!" Gordon wailed. The band laughed. Gordon went to his computer and clicked on something, Gordon's voice boomed professionally out of the speakers, "Hi! This is a test! LA LA LA Strait A's" The band was in awe at modern technology.  
  
"OK Dewey, do you thing!" Gordon said, quietly, "OH! You don't have to actually play towards the microphone, it's pretty strong, it will pick up everything," Gordon added as Dewey tilted his head up, ready to sing.  
  
The band started, it was amazing. Everyone was as close to perfect as possible and Gordon didn't take his eye's off Marta for one second. When they had recorded five out of the fifteen songs Gordon stopped them and said, "Break, I'll bring up snacks!" the band cheered.  
  
Gordon went downstairs and checked up on everybody. No one was dead, good sign thought Gordon. He grabbed the mini-cokes and some bags of popcorn and some bags of cheetos and threw them on the living room table.  
  
"FEAST!" He yelled, the roadies, security, groupies attacked the food and ate like ravaged, rabid dogs. He brought the same up for the band.  
  
"Food!" yelled Tomika and attacked. The rest of the band waited until she was done and then converged on the treats. All but Lawrence who stood next to his keyboard reading. Gordon went up to him,  
  
"You don't want anything?" Gordon asked.  
  
"No thank you, I am fine," Lawrence replied very politely.  
  
"We have other stuff ya know, I can get you whatever you want," Gordon pushed.  
  
"No, please, I am fine," Lawrence replied ten times more politely.  
  
"Alright, but if you need anything just holler," Gordon laughed and went back to his laptop to work on the sound mixing.  
  
"Hey, Roadrunner!" Someone called, Gordon looked up. It was Marta Hale. She was looking radiant: pink tank top, soft brown cargo pants. Gordon smiled,  
  
"hmm?" He answered.  
  
"Let's hear what we have so far!" She suggested.  
  
The band exploded: yeah, great idea, cool, c'mon dude!  
  
Gordon looked down at his laptop, set his speakers up right, and clicked PLAYBACK for School of Rock.  
  
The music started. The band burst into cheers! All through the song everyone was commenting, cheering, laughing, and clapping until the final chord when they gave themselves a standing ovation. Gordon laughed. Let's finish up. And so they did...  
  
It was7 at night when Gordon had finally finished transferring the layout for the CD cover that the groupies made to an actual computer layout. It had been a long, tiring day for Gordon. He sighed, pulled his beanie off and looked at a finished copy. The case had the School of Rock crest on it and the words: School of Rock: Accept no Substitutes. The CD itself was brilliant, it too had the crest on it and the sound and quality were superb. Gordon picked up a stack of 60 or so finished copies, put them in his back pack, hopped on his bike and rode down the street to the CD shop.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"SCHOOL OF ROCK! SCHOOL OF ROCK!" 100 or so crazed citizens of the bands small New Jersey town shouted at the top of their lungs. The band was there, at Crestview Park, for a live performance and CD signing. The band played four songs, the audience went absolutely bonkers, they signed over 100 purchased CD's. And the results from the EBAY auction had come in. One of the records had raised over $100! It was a good day! After the gig the band gathered at the country club. Lawrence's parents had graciously rented. Everyone was talking and shouting. Gordon went up onto the makeshift stage and tapped on the microphone until everyone had quieted down a bit.  
  
"Hey, guys, guys?" Everyone quieted down, "Uh... we have raised lots of money and I have the final results in my hand!" he smiled.  
  
"READ THEM!! READ THEM!!" The crowd shouted.  
  
"All the CD's we sold, signed, the concert we just did in New York the total of it all is..." he paused, everyone held their breath or crossed their fingers,  
  
The total is... two thousand and fifty one dollars!" Gordon beamed!  
  
The crowd broke into wild applause, and mad screams. All the kids were allowed to have a glass of champagne. Dewey got up on the table, drunk with happiness and shouted at the top of his lungs  
  
"WATCH OUT WORLD, WE ARE COMING FOR YOU!"  
  
The crowd erupted into defining cheers as not a single sad person stood in the ballroom...  
  
Soon...the band would be seeing the world. And no one could wait!  
  
xX... I've decided to screw the weekly idea and will just update it whenever I want! It gets better from here! THANXS ...xX 


	3. An Incomplete Love Affair with Gordon!

xX... FF.net took my anthology off, because of some rule... So yeah... No more anthology! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, eons. So............................... This is my 3rd chapter! Enjoy! OH YEAH! I FORGOT SOMETHING! This is the end of this story I cant think of anything and I'm so busy with the movie stuff that I just can't. Plus I got a way better story formulating in my head! So, I'm sorry I never got anywhere with this story, but be honest. IT SUXD! This is a first draft and it's incomplete! SORRY but check for my new story soon! ...xX  
  
VIRGIN ATLANTIC AIRLINES...ENROUTE TO LONDON  
  
JOURNAL OF MARCO HOSEY  
  
So, Journal, here we are. Aboard a shiny 747 on some British airline called Virgin Atlantic. We are flying in coach class so I'm pretty squashed. I'm in the middle section; there are 7 seats in the middle. Sitting next to me on my left is Gordon; he's sound asleep with his headphones on, listening to the rap station. Can you believe there are 25 different music stations and 10 different movie stations? I just finished watching Bad Boyz 2. It was OK. Guess who's on the over side of me? MARTA HALE!!! I'm so exited! She's sleeping, her head is leaning on my shoulder. I don't want to move, she might wake up and move her head. Her hair fell on my shoulder and wraps around my shirt. I think I'm in heaven. We are only 2 hours from London! I've never even been out of the state! When Gordon announced that we had enough money to go, everyone was so exited! Everyone but me, the band never includes the roadies. WE are always left out. It suxs. So at the airport Gordon and me went to Panda Express to grab some chow b4 we left. When we were done we almost missed our flight. Dewey got piping mad. But here we are, on Virgin Atlantic, 2 hours from London.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
LONDON  
  
"We are making our final decent into the London, Heathrow area. Please raise your tray-tables; raise your seatback back to their upright position; secure all loose items and get ready for landing, thank you for flying with Virgin Atlantic, we hope you fly with us soon!" The British Women's clicked off. Everyone in the band was talkative and exited. They were landing in only 20 minutes! And in LONDON ENGLAND!! Gordon Infante looked around. What had happened? Rap music was blaring all around him. He winced and took off his earphones.  
  
"Marco, what's going on?" Gordon leaned into Marco.  
  
"We're landing soon," Marco replied bringing his seat back to it's 'upright and original' position.  
  
Gordon settled down for the thrill of a lifetime  
  
........................................................................  
  
"OK! SCHOOL OF ROCK! MEET RIGHT HERE IN 5 MINUTES!" Dewey shouted when the band finally got off the plane and set foot on British Soil. The airport was streamlined, with lots of glass windows for better plane watching. People were bustling about, shoving, pushing for no reason. England, land of busy people. Most of the bands ran strait for the bathroom, or loo, but Tomika and Zack went to look out the window.  
  
"That was a long flight," Zack muttered  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Tomika laughed.  
  
They were staring at a huge, slender aircraft with a sleek nose, pointed down. An intense rumbling sound as the supersonic jet hurtled down the runway.  
  
"Woah," said a deadpan Zack.  
  
"OK! EVERYONE PILE INTO SOME TAXI'S AND ASK THE DRIVER TO TAKE YOU TO THE SAVOY HOTEL!" Dewey called and climbed into a taxi with Gordon and Marco, leaving everyone else to find there own transportation.  
  
1 hour later, and a long lesson in cockney later Zack, Freddy, Summer, and Katie practically leaped out of the black taxi in front of the very regal Savoy Hotel in the west-end. The door man opened the door and they went into the lobby. Marble floors with a gold leaf ceiling, the lobby was beautiful.  
  
"Dewey! We're going shopping! We'll meet you soon!" Marta and Summer sung to Dewey as he tried to check everyone in.  
  
"What? FINE FINE" Dewey said in a dead-pan way.  
  
xX... sorry for ending! ...xX 


End file.
